The Hobo
The Hobo is the protagonist of the 2011 grindhouse film Hobo With A Shotgun. This unnamed homeless man rides into Hope Town on the rails seeking to build a new life for himself, but finds that Hope Town does not live up to its name, having been overrun with crime and poverty. Sickened by the town's degradation, the Hobo takes to the streets with a shotgun to deliver justice to criminals, one shell at a time. The Hobo is portrayed by Rutger Hauer. History Almost immediately after arriving in Hope Town off the railway line, the Hobo discovers that the town is overrun with criminal activity. At the centre of it all is The Drake, the insane crime lord who runs the town through fear and terror, viciously murdering anyone who stands up to him and making public displays of his executions. Disgusted by the level of corruption in the town, the Hobo decides to take matters into his own hands. Originally, the Hobo came into town planning to start up his own gardening business and had saved up enough money to buy a lawnmower. Instead, he uses his money to buy a shotgun and uses his newly-purchased weapon to hunt down and kill criminals all across town. The vigilante Hobo becomes something of a hero to the townsfolk as he slays every dealer, thug, paedophile and corrupt cop in his path. Along the way, he befriends a young prostitute called Abby who sympathises with his cause, offering him shelter after he is targeted by Drake. Following the Hobo's crime-killing spree, Drake and his sons Slick and Ivan threaten the people of Hope Town with further violence until the Hobo has been found and killed. Drake calls for the slaughter of all the homeless people across town, leading to a citywide massacre of the impoverished. Slick and Ivan later discover that Abby has been sheltering the Hobo and invade her apartment just as she and the Hobo are planning to leave town. As Slick cuts Abby's neck with a hacksaw, The Hobo incapacitates Ivan by electrocuting him with a toaster. He then mortally wounds Slick when he shoots the young thug's genitals off with his shotgun. The Hobo then rushes Abby to hospital while Slick bleeds to death. Outraged by the death of his favourite son, Drake calls upon a pair of armour-clad, demonic assassins Rip and Grinder, known collectively as The Plague. The Plague confront the Hobo at the hospital and capture him, bringing him to Drake who intends to execute the Hobo before a captive audience. Death Before the Hobo's execution is carried out, Abby arrives on the scene wearing armour and carrying a lawnmower blade re-purposed into a shield. She frees the Hobo and kills Grinder, but is attacked by Drake who uses her own lawnmower shield to destroy her hand. The Hobo assaults Drake, beating him to the ground and leaving him unarmed and defenceless. Moments later, the police arrive in full force, threatening to shoot the Hobo if he tries anything. However, the Hobo's actions seem to have inspired several citizens to take up arms in support of his cause who start pointing guns at the cops. Convinced that Hope Town will be better off without Drake regardless of what happens to him, the Hobo pulls the trigger of his shotgun and blows Drake's head off. The police immediately respond by gunning down the Hobo where he stands. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Grindhouse Movie Deaths Category:Hobo With A Shotgun Category:Humans Category:Killers Category:Final Showdown Category:Last to Go Category:Violent Deaths Category:Death by Shooting